


Ajax

by jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Abusive Parents, Animal Abuse, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Child Draco Malfoy, Child Neglect, Dogs, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Kinda, Mentor Severus Snape, Minor Character Death, Nice Draco Malfoy, Postpartum Depression, Service Dogs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Emotional Tension, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown/pseuds/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown
Summary: Draco's best friend was a nanny-dog named Ajax.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy did not speak until he was eight years old. And he still, at eleven had vicious “temper tantrums”, which were, in fact, meltdowns related to over simulation of noise or light. Even when the boy did speak he didn't act quite right. He seemed constantly bored or emotionless. The only creatures who seemed to vaguely understand him are his father’s troop of hunting dogs, (Although they never actually hunted, which, when pointed out by Draco, made his father extremely upset and banished his son to his rooms for “embarrassing him”. However, that never made much sense in Draco’s opinion as he was a “constant embarrassment”. Though the more he thought about it the more he realized most people don’t make sense most of the time.) and his godfather, Severus Snape. Or as Draco once, and only once, called him, “Dad”. Draco’s mother was not a sickly woman in form or physical heath, but she was quite sickly in the brain. Perhaps a muggle would call it postpartum psychosis. The same muggle may have diagnosed Draco with Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD). But the Malfoys were as far from muggles as a family could be. So there was nothing wrong with Draco not responding to you unless you asked the question three times or him being obsessed with potions and having extremely repetitive behaviors, such as repeating numbers to calm himself, and having meltdowns. And there was nothing wrong with Narcissa attempting to suffocate Draco on multiple occasions and refusing to feed him in an attempt to starve him and having hallucinations of her sister Bellatrix. And there was nothing wrong with Lucius Malfoy, whose belt and cane were not just for show. No there was nothing wrong with the Malfoys.

Draco’s best friend in the whole wide world, his words exactly, was a Crup named Ajax who was similar to a terrier in appearance but has a slight bit more intellect as Draco was under her care as an infant. (It is not uncommon for purebloods to have “nanny-dogs”, usually Crups that were charmed with intelligence to keep the magical child safe as they pranced along their childhood adventures. But the Malfoy’s took the use of their nanny-dog to the extreme as he was responsible for Draco’s entertainment, food, intellectual stimulation and dealing with any and all meltdowns.) Perhaps he was Draco’s best friend because he was the only creature Draco knew that was not upset when he flapped his hands around when he was excited and never expected Draco to say much of anything. Plus her fur was soft. Running his fingers through it immediately calmed him. But Ajax is no longer his best friend. Why? You may ask. I would ask back, can something dead love? I did warn you. Lucius Malfoy’s cane and belt are not for show. Neither his is wand. Someone needed to be punished when Draco had a meltdown during a Ministry event. Even Arthur Weasley saw who had asked “Is he alright?” with a look of concern and shock on his face. Maybe that was because Draco didn’t appear angry, as most children would in the throws of a tantrum, he looked frightened and had his hands out grasping at his father’s lapels as he took big gulps of air in between sobs.

“Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud!” Draco just wouldn’t shut up. So Lucius had no other option than to apperate home. Narcissa barely glanced at her distressed son, a bit to engrossed in her sewing projected. “Mommy! Mommy!” Her son made grabbing hands at her as he threw himself in her lap, only to be forced off a second later. “Is that how a ten year old behaves Draco.” It wasn’t a question. She never cared enough to ask a real question. Ajax gripped Draco by his collar and began to pull him to the library, which had several blankets and pillows for Draco to scream his anguish into. In addition, it was the quietest and dimmest room in the house. Professor Snape had left a few books on potions for Draco to read, so it wouldn't have been a completely horrendous night. Until Lucius had gripped Ajax’s collar.

“Daddy! Daddy! I want Ajax!”  
“For once, just shut up! Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!”  
At that point Ajax began barking. His two tails neatly tucked underneath his body. Despite their abilities in child rearing, they weren’t necessarily the best of fighters. Often they were trained to find a trustworthy grown witch or wizard to handle the situation. So Ajax could do nothing. And Draco could do nothing as he was flung threw the air. His head smacked against the wall. The loud crack was unmistakable. If you were confused at first. You wouldn’t be when the dog didn’t move. Not when Draco dragged the body out to the garden. Or when he buried it’s body underneath a tree that only blooms once every five years. It was in bloom that night. Draco never told a soul about those blossoms. He took a handful, which you weren’t supposed to do because it’s a rule, and sprinkled them in the shallow grave.

“I loved you Ajax.”


	2. The Train

The train was much to loud. The wheels were the size of Draco’s entire body and Draco didn’t often enjoy the sounds large objects make. Like the whole train was angry with him. Like it knew he didn’t truly understand the words he was speaking. That these very conversations were predicted and mapped by Draco himself the night before in preparation for this social battle ground. He already lost a friend at Madame Malkins, although he was unsure why as every aspect of his interaction with the boy had been perfected. Every movement expertly executed. From his condescending tone that his father always used (it made him a lot of friends. His father did have so many. Draco always dreamed of having so many.) But the boy left. He didn’t like him. Maybe it was his face. Or his hair. What did he do wrong? 

But that was okay now. Now he had two (yes, two! Very exciting news actually!), a boy named Greggory Goyle (Gregg) and a slightly larger boy named Vincent Crabbe (Vinny). The most important thing about his two new friends was that they were able to make sure no one said anything when he made a social mistake. But they were also fantastic cuddlers. Their bellies were extremely plush and their arms wrapped around him made him feel very secure. As if he was wearing a heavy winter coat. Plus maybe the boy from the robe shop would think he was socially acceptable to associate with Draco.   
A second introduction.   
Here goes nothing.  
“This is Crabbe (Draco had read in a book on making friends that saying your new friend’s name will show them you did listen and internalized their message) and this is Goyle (leaving Goyle out would be rude because people want to be acknowledged. Severus thought him that. But he wasn’t allowed to call Severus, his name, any more as it was a rule. It was a rule.)”  
He took a deep breath. Introductions were easy. The rules were clear. But this was the hard part. He hadn’t written a script. He was elbow deep in a failing Drought of the Living Dead. The question is, could he save it?   
“You’ll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.” (YES! He did exactly what Father taught him to do. This boy would be his friend! And he would have three friends!)  
“You don’t want to go mixing with the wrong sort.”  
Draco has nearly forgotten to worn the other boy about the dangers of associating with the Weasleys. It could be call for social expulsion. Even Draco knew that. Harry would greatly appreciate his help!   
“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”   
Draco had no idea what that meant. He was trying to help but the boy politely declined. Or at least it seemed polite. He used a “thanks”. That must count for something. But he didn’t get his friend.


End file.
